The license plates used for vehicle identification are typically bolted in predetermined locations at the front and rear of the vehicle. The edges of the substantially flat, rectangular plate have an unfinished appearance which detracts from the overall appearance of the vehicle. License plate frames provide a decorative border for covering the unappealing edges of the identification plate to provide a finished, more attractive appearance.
Since the license plate frame is prominently displayed for other vehicles, the frame provides an excellent medium of communication. At the time of purchase, a license plate frame imprinted with the name and location of the dealership is mounted to the vehicle. Many consumers remove the dealer's frame and substitute one displaying a more personal phrase or slogan. Several standard expressions and designs are available, or the consumer may specify the particular wording he desires for the frame.
The area of the vehicle designated for the mounting of a license plate varies in size dramatically from one vehicle to another. Certain vehicle designs include a plate well provided for displaying the identification plate. Others have an open area bordered by an overhanging obstruction such as a light source for illuminating the license plate at night. The contour and dimensions of the mounting area differs between models of the vehicles and years of production. Often, a frame will be too large to fit within the space designated for holding the license plate. Alternatively, the placement of the plate mounting holes on the vehicle may be sufficiently near a limiting obstruction to prevent the application of the frame.
Since license plate frames are constructed from a rigid material, they may not be adapted to fit every vehicle. In frustration, the consumer will attempt to modify the rigid frame to forcefully secure it to the vehicle, usually damaging the frame or the vehicle in the process. Whether a particular frame will fit on a vehicle is not evident until the consumer has attempted to mount the frame in place. Thus, the consumer risks incurring unnecessary expense, frustration and disappointment when purchasing a license plate frame. A license plate frame which may be applied to a vehicle independent of the size of plate well is therefore highly desirable.
A frame having substantially the same size as the identification plate could be mounted to most vehicles. While this type of frame would conceal the unattractive edges of the license plate, the reduced size greatly restricts any use of the frame for communication. Displaying entertaining slogans and designs is one of the more appealing features of a license plate frame. Thus, a frame for an identification plate which provides a substantial surface area for communication while being adaptable for mounting to any vehicle is particularly desirable.